Last Moment
Last Moment is the first ending of Dragon Ball FM. Lyrics Original / Romaji Lyrics and English Translation shougai, kimi ni totte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou? te wo nigitte yume wo katatte nemuro sono isshun de ii kimi no mirai de itai In my life as a whole, what kind of person do you see me as? Holding your hand, talking about the dream Even if just for that moment while we sleep, I want to be your future kokoro ga doukashitenda saikin no ore wa taishita riyuu mo naku semete bakkari SHOKKU de tobidasu kimi wo isoide "..Gomen." to oikakeru BAKA mitai... Lately there's been something wrong with me I blamed you for no real reason at all Shocked, you ran away Stupidly I mutter "sorry" and chase after you RIPIITO no Days surihetta sole "Otona ni nare" tte wakaru kedo sunao ja nai kara The repeating days, the worn-down sole I know I should "just grow up" but I'm not that honest shougai, kimi ni totte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou? te wo nigitte yume wo katatte nemuro sono isshun de ii kimi to hitotsu de itai In my life as a whole, what kind of person do you see me as? Holding your hand, talking about the dream Even if just for that moment while we sleep, I want to be one with you kaoiro bakkari ki ni shite itara iitai koto mo ienaku natta JYOKKU wo tobasu kimi ni "..Uzai" to yasashisa hanekaesu BAKA na jibun If I had cared about your complexion I wouldn't have been able to say what I wanted to say The jokes you made Like a fool I called them "annoying" and rebuffed your kindness DERIITO shitai okubyou na soul hamidasu koto ga KOWAI no wa kodomo ja nai kara I want to delete my cowardly soul It's a scary thing to give up but I'm not a child anymore shougai, kimi ni totte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou? fuzake atte kata wo narabete nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi no kakera de itai In my life as a whole, what kind of person do you see me as? Joking around, standing side-by-side with you Even is for just that moment while we sleep, I want to be a piece of you "Hottoitekure!" honne ja samishii "Betsu ni futsuu.." tte itte mo kurushii kotae dashite kiku no ga KOWAI BARANSU torezu ni kuzureteku DAME na JIRENMA ga "Leave me alone!", I think, is lonely You saying it's "nothing special" would be even harder I'm scared to hear you respond that way I can't hold my balance, crumbling in this dilemma shourai, ore ni totte nani ga hontou ni daiji darou? wakaranakute kizutsukeatte tatoe, machigai demo kyou yori ashita e What will really be important to me in the future? Without knowing it I hurt your feelings Even if it's a mistake, I want to go to tomorrow instead of today shougai, kimi ni totte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou? te wo nigitte yume wo katatte nemuro sono isshun de ii kimi to hitotsu de itai In my life as a whole, what kind of person do you see me as? Holding your hand, talking about the dream Even if just for that moment while we sleep, I want to be one with you Characters In order of Appereance # Gohan # Vegeta # Goten # Yamcha # Tien Shinhan # Krillin # Dende # Bee # Mr. Satan # Trunks # Goku # Lazuli # Videl # Marron # Master Roshi # Chi-Chi # Bulma # Chiaotzu # Oolong # Puar # Dabura # Babidi # Majin Buu # Pan # Beerus # Whis # Pilaf # Shu # Mai # Ox King # Yajirobe # Buu # Dr. Brief # Mrs. Brief # King Kai # Bubbles # Gregory # Future Trunks # Future Mai # Future Bulma # Tights # Shenron # Jaco # Shin # Kibito # Old Supreme Kai # Zuno # Zuno's Attendants # Galactic King # Monaka # Champa # Vados # Oracle Fish # Zeno # Zeno's Attendants # Super Shenron Category:Endings